


Kylo's Folly

by Magicandmalice



Series: First Order Mini's [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Kylo wants to pick up where he and Hux left off before recent events and Kylo becoming the Supreme Leader. Hux is not so willing to forgive and forget the treatment he suffered at the hands of his former lover and new Supreme Leader.





	Kylo's Folly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega_Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Omega Hux, I hope you enjoy it sweetie <3 only for you would I use an mpreg tag.
> 
>  
> 
> Further notes at end in regards to tags so spoiler alert if you read end notes first.

“Don’t touch me, you no longer have that right.” Hux spat, head turning to the side to avoid the kiss Kylo tried to give him.

“Hux?” Kylo questioned, confusion in his eyes as well as his voice as he pulled away to look at Hux.

“Do I need to spell it out for you? Get your hands off me. Whatever you think we had… its over. You threw it away when you threw me away.” Hux hissed. Cold fury burning in his eyes as he glared at Kylo.

“I didn’t throw you away! What the hell are you talking about?” Kylo asked. Letting go of Hux completely Kylo tried to figure out just what Hux was accusing him of. Sure, he knew Hux was resentful of Kylo becoming the new Supreme Leader, but Kylo had given him several days to get over it. Had made sure to stay as far away from Hux as he could if it wasn’t First Order business related, after a week Kylo had been unable to stay away any longer and had gone to find Hux. He had been expecting a more enthusiastic response than this though. 

“You threw me, us, away the moment you Force choked me in the throne room of the Supremacy, and you cemented the loss when you threw me into the wall before my subordinates without a care. You threw me away when you attacked me, hurt me. You threw me away when you offered her a place at your side. It’s obvious I am just a substitute for what you really want. So I repeat you no longer have the right to touch me. You no longer have the right to any part of me unless I decide otherwise and I assure you that will not be happening.” Hux snarled, before turning on his heel and entering his quarters.

Kylo could only stare at the grey durasteel for long minutes after Hux left. Fury rolled through him as the harsh words registered in his mind. Without hesitating Kylo Forced the door open and strode inside. Making his way to the bedroom when he saw no trace of Hux in the outer receiving room, there was no way he was going to let Hux part them like this.

“You have no right to tell me I tossed you aside. Or did you forget that you are the one that was ready to pull a blaster on me when I was unconscious?” Kylo growled as stepped into the room. The sight that greeted him though stopped him in his tracks and he felt any anger within him die out.

Hux stood there amidst a sea of broken possessions and uniforms. A bag open on his bed and filled with civilian clothing and a few momentos, and tears dripping down his face.

“After what I saw in the recording of what happened in the throne room, I had my blaster ready incase you had been swayed to join her and the rest of the Resistance and attacked me. However as you awoke I found myself unable to turn my weapon on you and decided to accept whatever my fate would be. Yet you woke and lied to me, you attacked me and put me on my knees to obey you. Tell me how I am to forgive that? Tell me how I am to forgive you offering that filthy scavenger a place at your side when before all of this it has only ever been me to hold that place? I will not play second fiddle to another, I will not share and I will not suffer abuse at the hands of one who once swore to protect me from all harm.” Hux said, his voice tired and defeated.

“Your leaving?”

“What do I have here for me? I doubt you will let me keep any significant rank and I find I would rather not be reminded of what I lost everytime I see you. Nor do I wish to live in expectation of my death if you decide to attack me again.” Hux said, wiping away his tears and visibly hardening himself against Kylo and his words.

“Hux I truly never meant to hurt you. My offer to the girl was nothing more than to turn her to the darkside and train her. Once her training was complete she was to be offered to you, to serve as your left hand as I served as your right. Her place at my side is nothing more than to be my student. She wanted to belong somewhere so that is what I offered in an attempt to sway her. There has never and will never be anyone to replace you. As for your rank, I have already submitted the paperwork to have you promoted to Grand Marshal and once the First Order is in a state of stability to handle it the title of Supreme Leader is to be yours. 

As for the rest… I woke to find you ready to pull a blaster on me. After the sudden loss of Snoke in my mind, the refusal of the girl and then your apparent willingness to kill me… I lashed out. I was angry, hurt, and so confused. It was to much all at once and I think a part of me shut down when I thought you no longer wanted me. I am truly sorry I hurt you Hux, the past week I thought you were just angry at me over the Supreme Leader thing, I stayed away to give you time to calm down. I see that was not the best thing for me to do.” Kylo whispered. His hands reaching out, though stilling and falling away at the flinch from Hux.

“A sorry isn’t enough. How am I to know this won’t happen again if I give you another chance? How do I know you won’t decide that you don't mean what you say? How do I know you won’t hurt me again?” Hux asked.

“I swear upon my dead Grandfather’s Soul, I will never hurt you again. I will give you the power I promised you as well as anything else you ask of me.” Kylo swore, dropping to his knees, taking the most submissive posture he could think of to show that he was no threat to Hux. He needed Hux to believe him, to take him back. Kylo needed Hux at his side or what was the point of any of this?

Kylo stared up at Hux’s blank face, waiting for Hux’s decision. If he was told to go then he would, it would destroy the last part of his heart, but he would do it if that is what Hux wanted. 

“If you ever, and I mean ever, make me doubt you words, you will never see me again. Force abilities or not I swear you will never find me… nor our child.” Hux vowed.

Kylo felt as if all the breath had been torn from his lungs at the words. Hux was giving him another chance! He was… wait…

“Child?” Kylo asked, coming to his feet quickly.

“Yes our child. I’m not very far along yet, still in the first trimester...but after what happened I couldn’t chance them being hurt if you lashed out again, so leaving to protect them was…”

“Never! I could never… I’m so sorry Hux.” Kylo whispered, tears filling his eyes as he realized exactly how much he had almost lost. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because at the time I didn’t know myself. I only just found out three days ago, that’s when I decided to leave.” Hux admitted.

“You never would have told me.” Kylo realized.

“After the last few weeks… no I wouldn’t have.” Hux said.

“Please let me hold you.” Kylo pleaded as the tears finally fell.

Hux opened his arms to Kylo who didn’t waste a moment before pulling him close and holding tight. Burying his face in Hux’s neck as he tried to get his emotions under control.

“You want a Crown then it's yours, you want the Resistance served to you, heads on a platter, then it shall be so. If you want the scavenger's body dead and broken at your feet, then so it shall be. I will give you anything you wish Hux, but never leave me and do not take my child away from me.” Kylo begged.

“All I want is your heart, though I’ll admit that a Crown and the girl dead at my feet would be a lovely gift.”

Kylo laughed through his tears, knowing he had been forgiven and that Hux would remain with him. He would have Hux, have a family of his own, to love and protect. “It’s yours, it’s yours.”

Kylo held Hux, chanting the words against Hux’s pale skin, one arm wrapped around Hux’s waist, the other bent to hold his palm against Hux’s still flat belly. Everything that mattered to him was currently held in the protection of his arms and he would never again let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Mpreg it's only touched on towards the end and nothing overly detailed.
> 
> Misunderstanding is in regards to Hux thinking Kylo is interested in Rey. This is NOT a reylo fic I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr at [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
